


深息

by ChrisCapsule



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, wanna one fanwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCapsule/pseuds/ChrisCapsule





	深息

-罐丹

 

 

姜丹尼尔刚刚结束了节目的录制回到宿舍，时钟正指向十二点的方向。休假期间几名队友回了家，队里只有姜丹尼尔有行程。正值初冬天气，宿舍里几乎时时开着空调的暖风，结束工作后他本不觉得累，被屋内的热气蒸过脸颊，倒徒生出几分疲惫来。

几间房屋静谧无声，只有位于最西边的公共浴室间传出淋浴阵阵水声来。

该是最后一个洗漱的了，其他队友看来都已经睡下。姜丹尼尔无声推测，身子犯了懒，他连回卧室都不愿动弹。机械的暖风熏得浑身发热，姜丹尼尔脱掉身上的西装外套，只穿了一件白色衬衫半躺在客厅的沙发上。他贪图不必工作的休息时间，摘了隐形眼镜卸了妆便匆匆赶回宿舍，此时身上还穿着录制节目时穿的衣服。

 

远处浴室的水声骤然停下，一瞬间将头脑发胀的姜丹尼尔的注意力吸引了过去。不过半分钟，洗过澡的人出了浴室，又朝他的方向走了过来。

 

“尼尔哥工作结束了？”

 

还湿着头发的人站到他的面前，身着干净的白色T恤和灰色运动裤，脖子上还搭着条毛巾。

是赖冠霖。

 

“嗯。”

 

半躺着的姜丹尼尔终于舍得从沙发上坐起身来，站在他面前的人纤瘦却结实白皙手臂落入他的眼底，身上透着湿热的水汽，活像块刚刚新鲜出炉的糯米团子。

 

“哥饿吗，要不要一起吃拉面？”

 

赖冠霖看起来还想和他多聊几句，他也不忍打断对话，但的确不想再吃东西，只得拒绝他的好意。

他和赖冠霖的交流向来不多。

并不是话不投机，而是没有多少机会一起交谈。不因其他，五岁的年龄差如图一道巨大的鸿沟横亘在他们之间，直接决定了两个人不会是相互陪伴在对方身边彻夜分享心事的挚友。即使性格相投，两人之间有话聊的时光也变得寥寥无几起来。

止不住的景象顺着记忆的曲线奔流而至。从最初认生到有些冷漠的小孩，到现在亲切叫他尼尔哥的少年，曾因韩语的陌生而无法与自己正常交谈，而如今在节目后台会主动伸过手来与他十指相扣。不过短短半年的光景，两个人的关系却发生了天翻地覆般的变化。

不仅仅是这样的。

还有专属于少年的炙热视线。从不轻易示弱的姜丹尼尔自诩几乎没有怕过什么，却在少年的目光望向自己时破天荒地败下阵来。

他曾在少年望向他的瞬间回望过去，收到他的目光的少年竟没有移开视线，而是惊喜地笑开，一双好看的杏眼弯成月牙的形状，清澈的眸子闪烁着点点碎光。

姜丹尼尔先结束了这场对视。他狼狈地回过头，少年眼底的情意青涩到只有他才能看得出来，但足以沉重到令他胆怯。

若有更多的可能供他挑选，他必定会无视这份不算暧昧的暧昧。

而他能做的，只是结束自己的胡思乱想。他不想承认，更不敢彻头彻尾地去判断自己的心意。只因为他与少年一样，在不知不觉中已经无声沉陷。

赖冠霖在他的旁边坐了下来，“那哥要直接去洗漱吗？还是等着水汽散一些再去洗？”

 

“现在就去洗。”

 

姜丹尼尔没有收拾被他扔在沙发旁的东西，只拿着干净的浴巾进了浴室，落荒而逃的姿态被尽收眼底。

等人进去浴室的一瞬间，赖冠霖的脸直接冷了下来。

他可以接受姜丹尼尔躲避的目光，也可以坦然面对两个人几乎没有任何可能的未来，他心里无比明白，两个人若不是他主动，这段关系的发展将永远停留在原地。

比起被忽略的愤怒，他内心更多的还是沮丧。

他以弟弟的身份理所当然获得属于哥哥的温柔，却不甘心只限于此。

兄友弟恭这场戏他早已演到筋疲力竭，他无心再去维持表面的和平，只想彻底撕开这张好弟弟的精美面具，露出自己贪得无厌的不堪嘴脸。

他将会把一切摆在姜丹尼尔面前，即使推开他也没关系，但若姜丹尼尔对他有半分的留恋，他定不会放弃这段感情。

赖冠霖趁着还没响起水声，快步走进浴室。 

 

“怎么了冠霖？”

 

姜丹尼尔站在洗手池的镜子前转过头来，手臂撑在洗手台上，半分衣物也没有褪去，依旧还是进浴室前的模样。

姜丹尼尔分明就是在躲他。

赖冠霖心里一动，准备好的说辞到了嘴边又换了说法。

 

“本来是把眼镜落在浴室，想趁着哥还没有洗澡取出来。但是看样子，我现在有更重要的事情要做。”

 

姜丹尼尔只留了背影给他，赖冠霖却在镜子中看见他的正脸。他站到姜丹尼尔的后方，视线隔着雾气与镜子里的人相遇。那人眼中掠过半分错愕，却没有将视线移开。

是姜丹尼尔先点燃了他的导火索。

 

“虽然想找更好的机会说出这话，但是我已经没有办法再多等一分钟了。这场告白拖了太久，早该说出口。”

 

“丹尼尔哥，我喜欢你。”

 

赖冠霖走上前，直到与身前的人只剩下不过半步的距离，鼻尖轻触他的耳尖，留下温热的鼻息萦绕在那人的耳畔。

 

“为什么我进来的时候哥还没有洗澡？”

 

“在想事情。”

 

姜丹尼尔扔下回答想转身躲开，肩膀却被比自己高了几分的少年紧紧禁锢住，力度足以将他按在原地。

 

“哥是在想我吗？”

 

姜丹尼尔目光一滞。他从未想过平日里彬彬有礼的少年会说出如此直白的话，更无法预料少年会如此没有风度的戳破他的心事，感情经验丰富如他也不禁愣住。只一秒的空档，按着他肩膀的手抬起，骨节分明的手指覆在他下颌。

他的头被赖冠霖扭了过去，被迫对上赖冠霖的视线。

少年半湿的头发搭在眉尖，盖住光洁的额头徒增几分性感。赖冠霖眼眸半垂，长长的睫毛随着眨眼的动作，极慢的降落又升起，落在缭绕的雾气中像是逃匿的恶魔留下的一支黑色羽翼。

那人却不是恶魔，而是被他拉入情欲深渊的天使。

少年红润的嘴唇张张合合，离他的唇不过半寸的距离，粉红的舌尖随着唇语无声地诱惑着他。他透过少年炙热的目光望进他的眼眸，清楚地看见自己的模样。

 

“哥，爱上我吧。”少年用唇语吐出惑他心神的话来。

 

姜丹尼尔在他眼底看见的，是与他一同沉沦的自己。

他坚固堡垒的最后一片城墙，被他自己亲手打破。

姜丹尼尔按住面前的人的后颈，吞下与赖冠霖之间的最后一寸距离。唇齿相接的瞬间他的脸颊被禁锢在赖冠霖的双掌之间，少年的唇离开他的，凶狠的视线再次盯上他的双眼。

 

“哥，你已经没有退路了。”

 

不需要等到他的回答，赖冠霖的唇再次直接以几乎磕破嘴唇的力度撞上令他肖想多日的唇。他曾无数次偷偷打探着那张令无数人为之动情的脸，专属于男人的魅惑眼神，恰到好处的泪痣，高挺的鼻梁，丰满莹润的双唇，还有线条利落的下颌，男人的一切在这一刻将全部被他占有。

赖冠霖的吻青涩且毫无章法，却带着专属于少年的那股狠劲。湿热的舌头蛮横地探进他的口腔，圆润却坚硬的牙齿轻轻撕咬他的下唇，微厚的嘴唇吸吮他的舌索取甘甜的津液。赖冠霖似是不满于此，把他的唇舌咬到微痛之后又放开他的头令他转过身去，顺着颈部线条一路亲吻到锁骨，开始啃咬起他的肩膀。

未等姜丹尼尔抱怨一句，赖冠霖直接把他推进由磨砂玻璃围成的淋浴间内，从他的背后伸手过来抬起他的下巴，再次亲吻着他的脖颈，招呼也不打一声便打开淋浴，温热的水迎面淋下。

姜丹尼尔闭上双眼，温水落入他半张的口腔又流出。赖冠霖近乎痴迷地不停吻着他的下颌线与他眼底的泪痣，最后又将男人按到墙上，疯狂地亲吻着男人丰满的双唇。

别人曾戏说姜丹尼尔眼角那颗精致的泪痣是天使留下的痕迹，赖冠霖却觉得那是恶魔留下的印记，是亚当夏娃偷吃的那颗禁果，不断蛊惑他堕入情欲的深渊，让他彻底失去理智。淋浴间内雾气缭绕，他脑中最后的一根弦也崩断，白色的衬衫被打湿，紧贴在男人结实的身上，他便隔着被水浸湿的布料细细的一寸一寸从胸肌亲吻到腰线。

直至吻到小腹处，赖冠霖单膝半跪到地上，姜丹尼尔的腰带被他解开，他一把将紧贴在男人下身的白色西裤拉下褪到脚腕处，手下动作一刻不停歇地从内裤中掏出男人已经半硬了的性器。

他不知道男人的情欲是否为他而起，却下定决心要将这把欲火彻底在男人身上点燃。

赖冠霖关掉淋浴，嘴唇下一刻落到了男人的性器上。一瞬间两个人都觉得荒唐至极，姜丹尼尔下意识地向后退，身后却是无处可躲的铁灰色瓷砖墙壁。赖冠霖早已没有退路，他只得双手握住男人纤瘦而肌肉匀称的腰腹，张口含住男人性器的前端。指尖下清晰传来男人微弱的颤抖，得到回应的少年暗知男人极其享受这种快感，无师自通地用口腔细细照顾着面前的物什，细嫩的舌尖顺着线条从柱身舔至根部，换来男人伴着颤抖的喘息。他收起牙齿，将半个柱身纳入嘴中，任娇嫩细腻的口腔黏膜被性器粗鲁地摩擦。

直至口中的性器整根硬起来，赖冠霖才停下动作，再次站起身来。他将男人翻身转过去，令他面对着墙壁，三两下除去自己全部的衣物后走到男人身后，上半身隔着湿透的白色衬衫与男人紧密相贴，半硬的性器顶在男人的双腿之间。

赖冠霖不知道自己哪里来的勇气，他竟拉过男人的手，覆在自己半硬的柱身上。他的手叠着男人的手，手指穿过男人的指缝。被情欲烧红了眼，胆子也大了起来，赖冠霖干脆咬上姜丹尼尔的耳垂。

 

“哥，帮我。”

 

他的另一只手握住男人的性器，与拉着男人的手一同动作起来。

男人的手与自己的不同，似乎比他的要小一些，却布着一层练舞留下的薄薄的茧，包裹在性器上上下滑动的粗糙质感带来的快感直接而激烈，顺着尾椎直传到脚趾尖。

姜丹尼尔手上没动几下便停了下来，下一句话却让赖冠霖彻底疯狂。

他说，冠霖，进来吧。

赖冠霖无法从欲海中抽离，徒留的一丝清醒却告诉他再怎么样也不允许自己伤害身下的人。他急步从洗手台的抽屉里拿了身体乳过来，眼下没有任何能用的安全措施，也只能用中性温和的乳液代替润滑液来浸润即将容纳不许异物进入的穴口。白色的乳液被他裹在手心，被温热之后他的手却是依旧激动到颤抖。他狠狠噬咬内唇，试图找回理智，于是放下力度抬起男人的腰腹到合适的角度，将沾满温润乳液的手指探了进去。

带不来任何快感的动作让男人的性器软了一半。感受着身体里的手指个数一根根增加，姜丹尼尔强忍着异物感，却还是握住赖冠霖的手腕，示意他可以进来。

若那个将要占有我的人是你，倒也没什么无法忍受。

姜丹尼尔闭上眼，一个个轻吻落在他的脸颊上。

 

“哥，我要进去了。”

 

他听到赖冠霖在他耳边轻声说。

赖冠霖的吻落到他的唇上，下唇被人轻轻吮吸，身下却被火热的性器不容拒绝地全部顶了进来。

没有想象的撕裂感，但过分的异物足以令他的不适感一寸寸放大，他皱起眉，却不忍心说出一句拒绝的话。

给你了，全部都给予你。

他握上赖冠霖的手，终于将自己整个交给身后的人。

两人在身体彻底连接的瞬间放下所有顾虑，身体茫然地探索以寻求快感，互相交换一个又一个亲吻来代替前期的不适。直至身后的少年慢慢掌握动作的技巧，熟悉了包裹着自己的那寸软肉，终于加大动作的幅度，毫无保留地在男人的身体中的用力索取。

直对腺体的冲撞带来的巨大快感令姜丹尼尔双腿发软，几乎要跪到地上，仅剩的理智不断提醒他不许倒下，扶着瓷砖墙壁的手臂却不断下滑。身后的动作一下一下钉在他的身上，情欲的浪潮一阵阵涌向他的脑海。他几次忘记身份大声呻吟，此时被快速的律动逼得只能发出低喘的声音。他咬紧牙齿，却无法掩盖被情欲染上脖颈的鲜红颜色。

再一次的冲撞令他彻底软了腿。他弯下膝盖，只差几寸便落到地面，却被眼疾手快的赖冠霖伸出手臂拉了回来。性器由于过大的动作抽离的他的身体，空气涌入肠道，让他感到一阵微凉，被拥入少年怀中的瞬间，身体不受控制地颤抖了一下。

少年接住他沉重的身躯，唇瓣紧贴他的耳畔，留下令他动容的话。

 

“我会抱住哥的。”

 

火热的柱身再次进入姜丹尼尔的甬道，他下意识地伸出双臂撑在墙面上，手背被赖冠霖的双手覆上。他曲起手，任少年的指尖穿过他的指缝与他十指相握。身下的律动比刚刚还要快上几分，撞得他的声音支离破碎。置若罔闻般接受着交媾的动作，他有听见赖冠霖在他耳边说着动情的话，脑海却被汹涌的情欲冲散理智，完全不知道自己说了什么出来，只记得自己让身后的人动作快些，再快些。

临近高潮的边缘，姜丹尼尔狠狠攥着赖冠霖的手腕，肠道的神经被抽插到麻木，快感从大腿根升腾到下体，愈发绞紧的肠道无声地告知身后的人他快要高潮。身体内那根粗长的肉刃以他无法接受的力度狠命捣弄他脆弱的甬道，一下比一下疼，也一下比一下深，敏感的腺体被彻底刺激，伴着大起大落的抽插，他终于攀上快感的巅峰。

眼前一道亮光闪过，姜丹尼尔的脑海里只剩下一片茫茫白雪。前端的性器一波波泄出爱液，他的肠道狠绞，身体里那人的动作也愈来愈快，冲撞得他快要散架。

身型要结实得多的更年长的男人心甘情愿被压在身下，甚至由另一个人带来高潮，心甘情欲同他一同共沉沦。姜丹尼尔想，至少在这一刻，他愿意放下所有的伪装，让赖冠霖切身感受到来自他的爱。

姜丹尼尔的颈窝被身后的人一口咬住，闷声地喘息传到他的耳底。他转过头来，在赖冠霖的湿发上留下一个轻吻。

仍在余韵中的人接受着来着年下恋人炙热又过火的爱意，终于在自己的身体里迎来属于另一个人的高潮。

滚烫的精液灌注在他脆弱又敏感的肠道，又引得他一阵颤抖。姜丹尼尔已无力再多做一个动作，任自己静静贴在墙上，只觉得这是他二十二年来最疲惫的瞬间，怕下一秒便要靠着冰冷的墙体入眠。

赖冠霖将他黏在墙上的身子扒了下来，拥进了自己的怀中。姜丹尼尔无暇再顾及他，唯一能感受到的是从头淋下的温水，还有一双手在帮自己仔细清理。

他闭上眼，五感随着倦意的袭来而逐渐泯灭。

临失去意识前，姜丹尼尔清晰地听见熟悉的声音。

是赖冠霖的声音。

他说，我爱你。

倒是希望你真的喜欢我，他只是无声而笑，最终没说出话来。

只因我本怀有爱意，能够换来你的深息，便不算枉费。

 

 

-END


End file.
